


ghosting

by rhythmta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, NCT johnten, Romantic Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmta/pseuds/rhythmta
Summary: Ten is a scaredy cat and well Johnny is a ghost





	ghosting

Ten is a scaredy cat. he can't see a horror movie by himself and if he ever sees one he scares his friends away with his earsplitting scream. one time his friends pulled a prank on him and he nearly fainted from seeing Taeyong dressed up as a white lady. ever since then his friends have come to decide that they will scare poor little Ten to make him man up.

little did they know that this prank will lead Ten into liking ghost, more likely to love a ghost. 

-

"pack up Ten hyung we have to go there before sunset," Jaehyun shouted at Ten. 

Ten rolled his eyes and started fixing his clothes again, he was actually slacking off because he didn't really want to go to this "trip" that his friends set up.

"why are we supposed to be there before sunset again?" 

"because Ten hyung, legend says that if we dont get there by sunset ghost will actually take us in their den." This sent chills on Ten spine and Yuta decided to go on scaring Ten. 

"BOO!" 

"AAAAAAA!" this made everyone laugh, Yuta was so close on peeing his pants, he and Jaehyun cant stop laughing at Ten's reaction.

"it's not funny guys, let's just go i swear to god one more stupid joke on getting me scared and i will kick all of your asses," the two held their laughter and started to load their things in the car. 

when Ten was out of earshot. Yuta, Taeyong, Sicheng, and Jaehyun started planning on how to make Ten not scared of ghost anymore.

"So I read on the internet that this place is actually haunted and the ghost here is actually helping people not to be scared of them anymore," Taeyong said 

"are you sure about this Taeyongie? what if we lose Ten, you know how dumb he can get," Yuta said and Sicheng and Jaehyun agreed with him.

"Please i know Ten can handle it, I read that the ghost is a very nice spirit and it doesnt want to scare people anymore. this is what he needs so we can finally watch horror movies with him without one of us getting hurt." the three and sighed and agreed with Taeyong.

Taeyong was right though, so with that they proceeded with their plan. which they called. "Project Ghosting 101"

-

Ten was fast asleep during the trip. he was exhausted from all the practicing that he had been doing, this trip was just what he needed at the moment. 

"We better move him now while he's still sleeping," said Yuta. 

the four dorks moved Ten into the abandoned mansion. Ten kept shifting and they had to slow down on moving because they might wake up their sleeping friend.

on the other hand Johnny Seo saw what the four idiots were doing with their friend. 

"Dear Friendly Ghost like Casper, please take care of our friend here. he is a very good person but he's just so scared of ghost and we would want to change that." the four started to leave but they didn't forget to bid their goodbyes, "bye Ten hyung have fun." 

Johnny inspected Ten's sleeping body, "definitely a scaredy cat," he chuckled. 

Ten started shifting and this rattled Johnny. how will he make Ten not scared of him anymore when Ten, himself is sending him into panic. 

Ten on other hand, had finally woken up from his deep slumber, he was surprised that he woke up on floor with nothing but a blanket on him. "I knew this would be a prank again." he sat up and started looking around, "come out now you idiots, this is not funny." it was getting darker and Ten doesn't like it when he's all alone in the dark, also he didnt have anything with him so he really needs to find his friends. 

Johnny was hiding, he doesn't know yet how he'll approach this small boy in his house. will he use his usual strategy, the one that he uses for other people who goes here or a new one because Ten was just so different. He took one step towards Ten and he made sure that Ten would hear the squeak of his shoes on the ground. Ten looked to where he is now standing, Johnny can see how scared Ten is, "Who's there?" .

"I won't hurt you," said Johnny and he showed himself to Ten.

Ten started screaming like mad man, "AAAAAAA GHOST." he started running away but Johnny made sure that the doors were locked before he even showed himself to Ten.

"I told you I wont hurt you," Ten started banging the doors and Johnny was stopping himself from bursting into fits of laughter, Ten's friends were right he is such a scaredy cat. 

"Please mr. ghost I am a very good person, please i just wanna go home," Ten was so close on crying, he didn't want to die yet. He still wants to grow old with someone he loves.

"I'm no mr. ghost, my name is Johnny and what is yours?" and stepped towards Ten. Ten scrambled away from him, he felt brisk when Johnny came in contact with his skin. 

"I-I'm Ten." Ten said and started to calm himself, "are you really a ghost? because you don't look like one." 

"I'm a spirit if that's what you want to hear," Johnny chuckled 

"You look real," Ten whispered

That surprised Johnny, he didn't realize that he looked real enough than he wanted. Ten saw the shift in Johnny's presence, when he first saw Johnny he really looked like a ghost but after their skin touched somehow, Johnny's body turned different. 

Ten widened his eyed and realize that Johnny was in fact a human. Johnny didn't see what Ten was about to do, so when the little man poked him he was already turned back to human and this spooked Ten out even more

"I know you!" Ten shouted, "You're him, you're that guy I met." 

Johnny was taken aback, he didnt know Ten remembered him. how could he? after all those years of waiting he thought Ten would never come and remember him. 

Johnny nodded, "I can't believe you still remember me, I thought you'd never remember,"

"I-" He couldn't speak properly, he felt bad about Johnny. he didn't mean to forget about him, he remembers him but he doesn't have the courage to talk to him again. he was scared to fall in love with Johnny because he knows he'll never get over him, little did Ten know that him ghosting Johnny would end up turning Johnny into a ghost. 

"It's okay, I understand I'm not easy to love. i get that so don't feel bad," Johnny said with a sad smile on his face, he wasn't hard to love, in fact he was really easy to fall in love with that's why Ten got scared. They were only starting but somehow he already feels these strong emotions for Johnny.

"No you're not." Ten huffed and grabbed Johnny's hand, "You're easy to love, you made me feel so many emotions at the very beginning of our relationship. it scared me so much that's why i did that." 

Ten felt even more bad. he forgot about the curse here in there world, that if the you ghost someone who likes you and you really feel the same way for them, then they'll turn into a ghost. they can never be a human again, not unless the person they strongly like will go to them and have a skin contact with them.

he does admit he likes Johnny a LOT. but he was too much of a scaredy cat to do so, now here they are facing each other and yet Ten doesn't know how to admit it to Johnny. even after 3 years of practicing it, he just can't do it.

"Ten it's okay I understand, thats what they told me too. it was only different with you because I actually loved you," Johnny looked at Ten with the saddest smile on his face, Ten couldn't contain it anymore that he started to cry.

"I like you Johnny, i really do. but im scared, i always am, you were the first person to make me feel that type of emotion so it felt so foreign and i didn't know what to do, i only met you, we were only talking for a month, i haven't met you in person, i was-" Ten was cut short because Johnny couldn't take it anymore. he kissed the little scaredy boy to shut him up. 

"What was that for?" huffed Ten, who's now as red as a tomato

"It was to shut you up, you were talking too much," Johnny laughed

Ten pushed Johnny and this made Johnny laughed even more. Ten has to admit, he really is in love with Johnny even after 3 years of not talking to him. he still loves him so in that moment he decided to let it all out.

"Johnny Seo," he said and stood in front of Johnny, " I want you to know that i love you. I love you so much that i am willing to spend the rest of my days with you, that i am willing to binge watch all the Harry Potter movies with you because i know you love them so much. I'm sorry for what i did Johnny, i really am. so, for the rest of my days i will make amends to you and shower you with all my love. that is my promise to you Johnny Seo."

Johnny smiled at Ten. He couldn't believe it, him hearing Ten say those words. it felt amazing.

he stood up and scooped Ten up to him, "I love you too Ten." he whispered, "I promise i won't be gone again." 

"speaking of that, im really sorry Johnny. i didn't mean to do that, i just got scared but ever since then i liked you so much," Ten pouted

"Silly you of course i knew you liked me, why would i turn into a ghost if you didnt? but all of those waiting and helping other people paid off i guess," Johnny laughed

"Right you help people to not be scared of ghost, smart move," 

"Well I knew you were a scaredy cat so I thought to myself that if i do that then there's more chances of us crossing roads again, and it did so thank me later honey," 

They both laughed and looked at each other, they saw in each other's eyes how much love they really have for each other. even after all of these, fate managed to bring them back to each other. Love does indeed move in mysterious ways.

for the first time Ten is actually thanking his best friends for trying to man him up, because if it wasn't for them he wouldn't be able to man up and tell Johnny Seo that he loves him. He put a mental note to thank them after all of these.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it  
> all the love  
> -r


End file.
